We have demonstrated by autoradiography that labeled sulfate is incorporated into epithelial cells of rat eye ciliary body and duck nasal salt gland. Extraction and preliminary analysis of the labeled species demonstrated the presence of sulfatides (sulfated glycolipids) and a sulfated carbohydrate released after proteolysis. We propose to further characterize the sulfated macromolecules by a combination of histological and biochemical procedures. Histological preparations will be treated with several specific enzymes and loss of radioactive labeling noted. Inferential data on the structure of the labeled material removed will be gained from the known specificities of the enzymes used. The sulfated species will be extracted from ciliary body and duck salt gland tissue and further characterization of the sulfatide fraction carried out by thin layer chromatography of the sulfatide and samples of known structure sulfatides. Further separation and characterization of the sulfated carbohydrate will be performed by ion exchange chromatography and polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis both before and after treatment with bond-specific carbohydrases and other reagents. The biological half life of the sulfated macromolecules will be determined by standard in vivo labeling procedures. Factors controlling the biosynthesis of the sulfated species will be studied. The data will be correlated with the sodium pump activity of the tissue and will hopefully provide insights into the mechanism of aqueous humor secretion and modification of secretion in glaucoma.